Impersonations, Twins, and Technicolor Turkey's Oh My!
by Glitter4Ever
Summary: Gibbs didn't want to attend the company Halloween party. But he was glad he did.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Come on Gibbs it'll be fun." Abby pleaded.

"No Abby, I'm not going to this Halloween party NCIS decided to throw." Typing something up on his computer.

Making puppy dog eyes. "Please Gibbs, for me."

Looking up at her. "Fine, but I'm not dressing up." Abby squealed as she ran over to give Gibbs a hug.

When Gibbs arrived at the party it had already started. He had planned to make an appearance then hopefully duck out later without being noticed. Walking into where they had the party he looked around seeing all the people who dressed up for this holiday.

As he watched everyone Gibbs felt someone bump into him. "Oh my, I'm sorry. Did I spill anything on you?" The women gasped.

Looking up at her. "I believe you missed me."

"Good. I'm Gemma." Extending her hand.

Shaking it. "Jethro." He looked her up and down again. "Marine?!"

"And a fine one at that. What are you suppose to be? A wandering soul?" She guessed.

Giving a small smile with a silent laugh. "Anyone tell you it's illegal to impersonate a marine?"

Tossing some of her brown hair over her shoulder, she held up her wrists. "Then cuff me. And don't forget to thoroughly frisk me while you're at it."

Gibbs chuckled as Tony approached. "Hi I'm Anthony DiNozzo but you can call me Tony."

"Nice to meet you."

"I've never seen you here before. Trust me I would have remembered you." She watched Gibbs shake his head at Tony left the two alone.

Rolling her eyes. "That's because I don't work here, I was invited."

"By whom?"

"There you are. We were supposed to come together." Jimmy walked up.

Tony pointed to Jimmy. "You're with him?"

"Hi, I'm Gemma Palmer, Jimmy Palmer's twin sister. I'm going to get something to drink. Jimmy, you can yell at me later." She walked off.

Watching her walk away. "You're related to that? Since when?!" Tony gasped.

"Stay away from her," Jimmy warned him.

Tony smirked. "You know what you two are like the movies Twins. She's got the good genes and you got stuck with the leftovers." Tony went to find Gemma.

"You having fun?" Tony approached her again.

"Loads. Got six numbers already and I'm making Jimmy uncomfortable." Holding up the numbers.

Taking them from her. "The only number you should have is mine and I yours."

"It's a good thing I already put the numbers in my cell."

Looking her up and down. "Where do you keep your phone with that outfit?"

Smirking. "Wouldn't you like to know." Walking away from Tony when she spotted Gibbs.

"Still waiting to be handcuffed and thoroughly frisked by you." Handing Gibbs something to drink.

Twisting the cup in his hand. "You always this forward when you flirt?"

"Only when I see something I really, really want."

"Gemma stop bugging agent Gibbs." Jimmy took her arm.

Removing his hand from her arm. "Let's see if I am. Agent Gibbs, am I bugging you?"

Nodding he answered. "No."

Giving a flirtatious giggle. "See Jimmy I'm not bugging him, I'm just too adorable."

"I swear you make Tony seem like he doesn't have any annoying qualities." Jimmy shook his head at her.

Pointing her thumb in the direction of Tony. "You mean the gay pirate?"

Gibbs brought his cup to his mouth, going for a sip. Jimmy was so annoyed and flustered with his sister he walked away from her. "Where were we? Ahh I know, straightforward when I flirt and you're cute."

"And Jimmy?"

Taking a look at where her brother had disappeared to then back to Gibbs. "What about him?"

"You're here with him."

Laughing. "Because I don't see my twin brother much. He called asking me if I wanted to come and I said yes. I'm glad I did." Looking Gibbs up and down.

Bring the cup to his lips again. "Me too." Taking a gulp.

Tony was standing with Ziva and Tim. "How does he do it?" Tony asked as they watched the two from afar.

"I still can't believe that that's Jimmy's sister," Tim said awestruck.

"Is there some law on what a sister should look like? Because look at McGee and his sister." Ziva pointed out.

"I just don't get how Gibbs does it. This outfit is a chic magnet for everyone but her. Jimmy! Jimmy come here." Tony called out.

"What Tony?"

Pointing to Gemma and Gibbs. "What is with your sister?"

"I don't follow." Looking in there direction.

Tim leaned forward a little. "He is upset because your sister didn't give him the time of day."

"That's because she thinks Tony is a gay pirate." Ziva and Tim burst into laughter. And when Tony glared at them it only seemed to make them laugh even harder.

"So Agent Gibbs how long have you been working here at NCIS?"

"Call me Jethro and for a while now."

Tilting her head. "That long huh?" She smiled causing him to smile. "I'm hungry how about yourself?"

Pointing towards the table. "There is some food over there."

Taking hers and Gibbs cups she placed them on a nearby desk. "No, real food. Like a big juicy steak with a twice baked potato. Washing it down with a giant Oreo milkshake. Than dessert right after that."

"That is a lot of food for someone so small."

Walking to the elevator. "Not really, especially the kind of dessert I'm craving."

Joining her. "What kind do you want?"

"It's a surprise. But trust me you are going to love it."

"I don't like surprises."

Gasping. "You should like them since surprises make the world go round."

Escorting her to his car. "I thought it was love."

"It can be that if you like. But I like surprises more so I believe surprises make the world go round."

Holding the door opened. "I'll believe in surprises when I see you eat all that food you were talking about."

Leaning back in the booth wiping her mouth. "So what do you think now about surprises?"

"They make the world go round."

Gemma shivered which caused Gibbs to get up and wrap his jacket around her. After that, he joined her on her side of the booth.

"I find the smell of sawdust a turn on. There is another surprise but it's back at my place if you want it." Gibbs pulled his wallet out and paid.

The two stumbled into her apartment fused at the lips. Getting some air. "Where is this surprise?" Gibbs asked.

Making her way to the fridge Gemma started removing her clothes. She pulled out a can of whip cream.

Returning in nothing but her underwear to where she left Gibbs. "Any room for dessert?" She held up the can.

"Whip cream isn't much of a dessert."

Giggling. "That is totally cute. Follow me and you'll find out." He did just that and was more than happy when they reached Gemma's room.

Returning from the kitchen later that night with two beers, Gemma handed one to Gibbs before climbing back into bed with him.

Opening his drink. "That was some good dessert."

"That's because I'm extremely tasty."

"That you are." Rolling towards her.

Heavy into there make out session they were interrupted by a few knocks on Gemma's front door. Wrapping the sheet around her. "Jimmy! What are you doing here?" She asked after opening the front door.

"I was wondering where you disappeared to. You left so suddenly with no word. And you weren't picking up your cell."

"That's because I went to get something to eat with Jethro than we came back here."

She saw him get a cross between irritated and fear. "Gemma you didn't?!"

Leaning against the door. "We did, other words I wouldn't be standing here in front of you with a sheet wrapped around me. Dude now go home it's one in the morning."

"I don't believe you." Jimmy crossed his arms.

Gemma opened the door farther just in time for Jimmy to see Gibbs coming out of the bathroom. When he looked back at his twin sister she was smirking at him, then started to laugh when he stormed off.

Gemma returned to her room to Gibbs getting dressed. "What are you doing?"

"Going home." Slipping on his shirt.

"Don't let Jimmy be the reason you leave." She watched him.

Meeting her by the door. "I need sleep before going into work. And if I stay here I'll never get any of it."

Blushing some. "If you ever have a craving for whip cream and a surprise again you know who to come to."

Gibbs pinned her against the bedroom door frame with a kiss. After that, he left her standing there alone all flustered.

It took Gemma a while to fall back asleep. Her thoughts were plagued with dirty deeds she wanted to act on. And the one person she wanted to do it with just left.

Gemma pulled up to the curb in front of NCIS. "You need me to pick you up?" She asked as Jimmy climbed out of the car.

"No Abby said she'd take me to get my car on our lunch break. Thanks for the ride." Closing the door behind him.

She was about to take off when she saw Gibbs walking up. Seeing her through the car window he climbed in the passenger side.

"What brings you here?" He asked.

Licking her lips. "You duh."

"Could have called."

Leaning over she kissed him. "Jimmy needed a ride to work today."

Gibbs' hand was entangled through her hair. "Dinner tonight."

"Your place or mine?"

"Just be ready by seven thirty. And wear something nice." He told her climbing out of the car.

Sitting at his desk Gibbs was going over some paperwork when his phone rang. "Gibbs." He answered.

"Where are we going?"

Recognizing the voice as Gemma's. "I'm working." He told her.

Gibbs heard her snort. "You're doing paperwork. It's not like your on a case right now. I had Jimmy see what you were doing before I called. So you have time to tell me where we are going tonight."

Removing his glasses. "It's a surprise." He then hung up the phone.

"You're seven hours late." Gemma pointed outstanding in front of Gibbs in her underwear half awake.

"Caught up in work."

Crossing her arms. "You get one pass, consider yourself lucky. Jimmy told me about you and your one-track mind with work. So next time work comes up call a girl. It will take all of like ten seconds of your time to tell me work came up. I don't require you to explain, just for you to tell me it's work. It's all I ask of you."

"Got it." Giving her a pair of apologetic eyes.

Moaning. "Get in here." Closing the door behind him. Gemma ran her hands through Gibbs' hair as they laid in bed. Their bodies laid close to each other."Sorry for no whip cream."

Taking her hand. "This was fine without it."

"It was just fine! That is what you say to a two cent whore."

He moved so he was half on her. "You're worth more than two cents."

"Ugh did you just call me a whore?"

Kissing at her neck. "You called yourself one. I was just commenting that you are worth more than two cents."

Pushing him off of her. "You are such a jerk."

Gibbs caught her as she tried climbing out of bed, pulling her to him. "Come back to bed."

"Why?" Trying hard not to laugh.

Nuzzling at her neck again. "Because you find me interesting."

"You're going to throw that in my face a lot aren't you?" Laying back down.

Reaching for her bra. "Only when the occasion calls for it."

Slapping his hand away. "Give me one good reason why I should let you go any further." He moved his lips from her neck and met her lips, the kiss was deep and long.

Breaking the kiss he licked his lips. "What is on your lips?"

"Lipgloss. Why?"

Licking his lips again. "It tastes like strawberries."

"Benefit of flavored Lipgloss. Now get back to kissing me old man." Pulling him back to her.

Gemma woke to her alarm for work going off. Gibbs must have left already she thought when she got out of bed and went to use the toilet.

Coming out of the bathroom she found she was wrong, Gibbs hadn't left. "Morning." He said.

"Morning." She went over to him to give him a kiss before sitting on the bed. "Where are you going?" She asked seeing him get dressed.

"Case." Finding his shoes.

Moving so she was on her knees on the end of the bed. "Kiss." She demanded.

Gibbs gave her a kiss before leaving her room and soon her apartment. Gemma decided she needed to join the real world, so she showered and ate before going to work herself.

Later that day she was putting records away at the record store. It was a slow day so she tried to find something to do. Finishing the last bit she went behind her desk to read.

Two friends came up with a CD. "Is this Maroon 5 CD any good?" The man asked.

"Ya if your tone deaf and have a shitty taste in music." Setting her book down.

Placing the CD on the counter. "That's a great attitude. You shouldn't be working with people, where is your boss?"

"You're looking at her, I own this place with my friend. But she's on vacation right now and can't be disturbed. So since I own this place I can tell you whatever the hell I feel like. Such as you have horrible taste in music."

He stormed from the store, his friend hung back. "Hi, I'm Ken."

"Gemma."

Leaning on the counter. "Would you like to do something sometime?"

"Sorry I already did something last night and I already have plans for some time."

Laughing. "Let me rephrase that. Would you like to get some dinner tonight?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Pointing behind him. "Because she is with me," Gibbs answered.

Turning to him. "Who are you?"

"The guy she's been seeing."

Gazing back at Gemma. "I'll just take a no."

"Oh my God that was so hot." Gemma bounced around to Gibbs.

After they broke their kiss. "I have to ask. What's with the name of this place?"

"Technicolor Turkey is a phat name for a record store. My friend and I love it."

"Read your friend and yourself opened this store a few years ago. Been doing pretty well despite the name." Gibbs took a gander about the place.

Hitting his arm. "Just because you're an NCIS agent doesn't mean it gives you free reign to do a background check on me."

Looking at where she hit him. "I didn't DiNozzo did."

"That stupid gay pirate!" Rolling her eyes with a snort. Finally taking the fact Gibbs was at her place during work hours. "Why are you here? Don't you have a case?"

"Stopped on my way back when I saw this."

Going behind her counter. "You finished the case already."

"How do you figure?"

Sitting back down on her stool. "Because of the stories Jimmy told me. You're all play after a case. Well sometimes if you are in a good mood."

"What else has Jimmy told you about me?" Coming closer to the counter.

Gemma leaned forward. "That you're a very intimidating person and you make him nervous."

"Is that what you think of me?" He asked.

Smirking. "If I thought that do you really think I'd be sleeping with you? Besides I'm not like my brother, I'm not easily scared.

"I'm glad you're not. I'll call you later." Giving her a kiss before leaving.

Gibbs came home that night to the smell of something delicious. Going to the kitchen where he found Gemma in an entirely new and sexy outfit. It was nothing like that Marines one she wore to the Halloween party, but it had the same effects if not more so.

"What do I owe the pleasure?"

Handing him a drink. "I can't just do something nice for the heck of it?"

Taking a gulp before speaking. "I see no problem in it."

"Ok, you know what, I got alternative motives. A friend called after you left today and told me she is getting married next week. It was short notice but they can't wait and it's going to be small. So I said we'll go."

Placing his empty glass on the counter. "No."

"Please, please, please." She begged.

"No." He repeated.

Giving him puppy dog eyes. "We go to the wedding eat at the reception and then we will leave. We don't even have to dance or anything. We'll stay all of like an hour than were out."

Taking a sip of his beer as he thought. "I'll go under one condition. You're going with me to the NCIS gala they are having at the end of the month. And you are to wear something equally as appealing as your Halloween costume but not so revealing."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Gibbs climbed out of his car tugging at little on his dress jacket. When Gemma opened her front door after he knocked he couldn't help but gawk at her, in that tiny strapless dress that looked like it was made for her.

Reaching into her purse. "Your drooling." Handing him some tissue while passing him.

Getting into the elevator of her apartment. "Let's skip this wedding." Pinning her against the wall.

"Then you'll have no date for that gala of yours. And trust me I'll be looking freaking fine when we go to that. Besides she's a good friend of mine, I have to go." Pushing him away.

Going back to her. "I was thinking of skipping it anyways."

"You don't want to show me off to everyone? Make them all wonder who is that hottie on your arm?"

Looking her over again. "Not really."

"Too bad, we're going to my friend's wedding." Slipping out from under his arm and out of the elevator when the doors opened.

"What is your friend's name who's getting married?" Gibbs asked pulling away from the building.

"Mia. I've known her since freshman year of high school."

The two stepped into the church with the rest of the small group. Gemma heard her name being called before three girls dress as bridesmaids came running up.

They all shot Gibbs some flirtatious laughs. "Is this him?" The brunette asked.

"Yes, Jethro these are some of my friends." Pointing to the brunette. "That is Sally." Pointing to the blonde. "That is Betty." Pointing to the second blonde. "And that is Wendy. You guys this is Jethro."

"He's way cuter than you said," Sally said.

"Or that picture you sent us." Wendy checked Gibbs out.

Betty placed a hand on Sally. "We better go. Gem Mia wants to meet him later." The three walked back to the bride so Gemma and Gibbs could take their seat.

Gibbs leaned to her. "You sent them a picture of me?"

"Took a really cute picture of you sleeping." She took out her phone to show him.

He took the phone and moved it closer and then farther till he could see the picture. He was sleeping in her bed the covers came up to the middle of his stomach. One hand was under his pillow as the other rested on his stomach as he laid on his back.

Handing the phone back to her. "Don't do that again." He told her.

"Can't stop me. Be glad I don't have the other one on my phone. It's on my camera waiting to be printed."

Squinting at her. "Delete it."

"But you don't even know what it is."

"I don't have to. Just get rid of it." The music began so she stuck her tongue out at him.

Everyone congratulated the newlyweds as they walked into the reception after the ceremony. Gibbs and Gemma were the last in line.

"This is Jethro? The guy the bridesmaids told me about?" Mia moved to give him a hug.

Giggling. "Jethro, Mia, and her husband Elton. You guys this is Jethro."

"Finally nice to put a face to a name." Elton shook his hand.

"You talk about me?" Gibbs turned to Gemma.

She and Mia laughed. "All the time. I didn't tell you, Elton, Mia and I were inseparable in high school."

Mia pulled Gemma aside. "You still have that picture on your camera you took a few days ago?"

"Yes, but he wants me to delete it. Didn't like the one I have on my phone I had sent the others."

Keeping their arms linked. "Has he seen the picture on the camera?"

"No, and there is no way I am deleting it till I make a copy first." They laughed joining the other two.

The two newlyweds took their seat at the main table while Gemma and Gibbs sat at the table they were assigned.

Gemma leaned to him "This is fun isn't it?"

"It's torture." He said back.

Tilting her head with a sad face. "How?"

"You dressed like that is torture."

She made an 'awe' noise as she kissed him. "You two are too cute together." One of the other guests at the table said.

"Are you two planning to get married?" Another asked.

Gemma looked to Gibbs as she answered. "We only recently started dating."

"Oh, you two look like you've been together awhile. You give off that vibe."

She took his hand. "I'm not much for the whole shindig on marriage and you've been married how many times? Three? Doesn't matter, were not for it." Gemma told them.

"Oh." One of the couples said.

"We're happy with the way things are now and don't think we need marriage to complete it. Our friends consider us marriage challenged." Gemma smiled.

The two turned to the person at a different table. "Marriage challenged?" Gibbs whispered.

Whispering back. "You are. Me I can't see myself ever getting married. I believe it kills the passion for couples."

"I don't understand women." Gibbs shook his head at her.

Sitting straight. "Women are meant to be adored, not understood. At least I am" She smirked.

The meal was finished and everyone was going around to see the bride and groom dance. Fluffing her hair. "You ready to leave?"

Gibbs took Gemma's hand and led her out onto the dance floor. "I thought you didn't even want to be here." Confused at his action.

Pulling her close to him. "What I can't show you off?"

Gemma hit him lightly on the arm as Gibbs wrapped an arm around her waist as the other took her hand. He held her close as they slow danced to the music that was playing. They ended up dancing a few more dances than planned.

Gemma linked arms with Gibbs. "Thanks so much for coming and being so adorable to my friends." She said as they left.

"It wasn't so hard to be nice to your friends. They are big-time flirts just like you."

Smiling. "They all said if were over you should give them a call."

"They did all claim they were better in bed." His head turned to her.

"Too bad they got all their tricks from me."

Arching an eyebrow. "Tricks?"

"Yes. You were going to get another taste of it tonight. Seeing you dressed up like that is making me feel all hot and bothered."

He stopped pulling her close to him. "Maybe going to the NCIS gala would be entertaining after all."

"So you want to go make me all hot and bothered?"

Giving her a kiss. "Yes."

"Could always do it in a closet at the gala."

Taking a step back. "Seriously?"

"Wouldn't be the first time I did it in a closet somewhere. Don't worry though, I'm having to much fun with you in the bedroom." She went to the car.

Tony walked into Technicolor Turkey to Gemma dancing. She had her back to him and was humming along to the music playing as she put the records away.

"You looking for anything in particular?" She turned around.

"How did you…" Gemma pointed to the round mirror behind her in the corner of the store. "Ahh."

Walking around to another aisle. "You looking for something?"

"Yes, you." He smiled moving next to her.

Rolling her eyes. "So you found me. Now what?" Going over for more records.

"Work is having a gala next week. Come with me." He said.

Placing a record behind the letter R. "No."

"Why?"

"Because I've already got plans for next week with someone else."

"Hey Gem who's your friend?" Another female voice asked.

They both looked over to see a tall bleached blonde walking out from the office in the back. "Don't you recognize him?"

She took a better look at Tony. "Oh my God it's the gay pirate from the picture!"

"What?!" Tony's eyes got big.

"Dude Tiffany came to that conclusion herself when I posted the picture on the wall here." Pointing to the wall behind the counter with all the pictures.

Tony went to check it out and there on the wall was him. "What am I doing up here?"

"That's our wall of pictures. We put ones up that makes us laugh and what not. Yours happen to be one of the ones that make us laugh." Tiffany went over to the counter.

Tony leaned against the counter facing Gemma, who still was putting records away. Looking over at her friend. "So Tiffany what can I say to your friend here, to convince her to ditch what's she doing next weekend and come with me?"

"Nothing. If her minds set on something there is nothing you can do to change it." Tiffany went through some papers behind the desk.

"Come on Gemma you know you want too. I can guarantee a good time."

The two friends busted out in laughter. "It's a good time no matter where I am because I am a good time." Gemma calmed herself from the fit of laughter.

"This is true, other words I would have never went into business with her." Grinned Tiffany.

Gemma pointed at her. "Don't forget my excellent taste in music."

"Here, here." Holding up her hands.

Tony made his way to the door. "I don't give up that easily."

Tiffany waited until the door was closed. "Are you going to tell him you're seeing his boss?"

"I was going to wait till the gala when I showed up with Jethro."

Shaking her head. "No wonder you can't keep a man."

Later that day Gemma wasn't home long before she got a knock on her door. She called out saying that it was open.

"Gemma it's me," Jimmy called as he walked in.

Coming out of the bathroom. "Hey, what brings you here?"

"Wondering what you are doing next week?" He asked.

She wiped her hands on her pants. "Depends on the day."

"NCIS is throwing a gala. I was wondering if you like to come with?"

Gemma snorted. "You need a girlfriend but like I told that one guy you work with, Tony, No. I all ready have plans that day."

"When did Tony ask you?"

Going to her fridge. "This afternoon, he came by Technicolor Turkey."

Seeing the picture on the fridge door. "That better not be who I think it is." Jimmy pointed to the fridge.

Laughing. "It's Jethro." Grabbing something to eat.

"That is highly inappropriate. Remove it now." He demanded.

She looked at the picture of Gibbs, he was asleep in her bed. He looked so peaceful, serene laying there on his back one hand under his pillow the other on his stomach. His left leg was slightly bent as the covers only covered around his waist, hiding only the personal parts.

Grinning. "The picture stays. This is my place, not yours."

"I work with this man. I don't like coming here to see this."

Walking away from him. "Then I'll just have to show everyone at your work your baby pictures."

"You wouldn't?!" Jimmy was shocked by her threat.

Plopping on her couch. "Wouldn't I?" Jimmy growled storming from the apartment. She was happy that Gibbs stopped by that night.

"Want some company?" She nearly jumped at the question not hearing Gibbs come into the bathroom.

"I always want company in the shower if it's you." She giggled.

Gemma felt a nudge waking her from a deep sleep. "What?" She said groggily.

"What's this?" Gibbs held the picture in front of her.

Pushing his hand away. "A picture of you. I need something to keep myself busy on those lonely nights when we're not together."

"Busy?"

Rolling on her side. "Guys aren't the only ones who like to have fun with themselves when they are alone."

"I thought I told you to erase this?"

Groaning. "Jethro I did. You never said I couldn't make me a print first before deleting it. Now come back to bed."

"Who else has seen this picture?" Climbing back into bed.

"Just Mia, Tiffany my business partner and Jimmy."

"Jimmy?!"

"My brother comes by here. If it makes you feel any better I'll keep it in my bedroom. And he won't say anything since I threatened him with showing his baby pictures around his work."

Gibbs grabbed her by the waist pulling her to him. "That picture better be kept in this room."

"Like you'd do anything. I'm still waiting to be handcuffed for impersonating a Marine." Gemma yawned in his face.

"Don't be so sure about that." He said as she turned on her side with her back facing him quickly falling back asleep.

She heard Gibbs cell go off and an irritated groan as he reached for it. Gemma sat up when she felt him get out of bed.

"What no kiss goodbye?" She asked. When Gibbs walked over to give her one Gemma pulled him back on the bed with her. Rolling on top of him. "Do you think they'll mind if you are late?" She asked.

"They can survive without me for a while" Going for her neck. "But I can't stay." Climbing off the bed.

Pouting up at him. "Pretty please." She begged.

"I have a crime that needs to be solved." Giving her a kiss on the cheek, he left the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry for the late post. I was sick for a few days and between that and work I was a little behind on my writing.**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

It was the night of the gala and Gemma had called Gibbs earlier that day. She said that she will meet him there. Gibbs checked the clock and wondered where the hell she was.

Flipping some hair over her shoulder Gemma stepped through the doors in her skimpy pink outfit. Gibbs didn't see her come in but Tony caught her.

"What are you doing here?" He approached.

"I told you I had plan's this day. You just never asked me what my plans were."

Tony looked her up and down a second time. "You sure do know how to dress for the occasion."

"Thank you."

Crossing his arms. "Are you here with Jimmy?"

"Nope."

Titling her head. "Than who are you here with?"

"No one yet. I was supposed to meet him here because I had something at work to take care of before coming to this gala." Gemma looked around the room for Gibbs.

He moved so she was forced to look at him. "Ever think that you were meant to meet me?" He gave her a cheesy smile.

Seeing Gibbs a little way past Tony. "No, catch you later."

Tony watched Gemma cross the room to his boss. She placed her hands on his arm, leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

Gibbs got a better look of her when she backed away a little from him. "When I said something better than the Marines outfit I didn't mean less clothing."

"I'm totally hot and love showing it off. But if you like I could leave?" Pointing her thumb at the door.

Looking her over again. "You're already here."

"Good because I had no intention of leaving."

He leaned over whispering in her ear. "Behave."

"How can I when I have someone as cute as you next to me? And all I want to do is naughty things." She whispered back linking arms with him.

Director Vance came by before Gibbs could say another word. "Who is this lovely lady?"

"Gemma. You know my brother who works in the morgue. And you are?" Holding out her hand.

Shaking it. "Director Vance. I heard Jimmy had a sister, it's nice to finally meet you."

"You as well." Looking over to Gibbs. "I'm thirsty, I'm getting something to drink and see if I can find Jimmy."

The two men watched her walk off. "Jimmy's sister is pretty," Vance stated.

"I know how old she is."

Holding up his hands. "Hey, we've all been there. I wasn't going to say anything." Seeing Gibbs walk off.

Jimmy found his sister at the drink table. "Did you come here with Gibbs?!"

"No, I met him here." She finished pouring herself something to drink.

He looked around before back to his sister. "What are you doing with him? He has a horrible track record with women."

"Thanks for the warning but I am a big girl Jimmy."

"But I work with the guy."

Handing Jimmy her drink. "I'm happy with him. That's all that should matter to you." She went back to Gibbs side.

Gemma hit Gibbs in the arm when she approached him. "What was that for?"

"For making Jimmy uncomfortable."

"Everyone makes your brother uncomfortable," Gibbs told her.

Pointing at him. "He is afraid of what you might do to him if we separate."

"What I might do to him?" Gibbs was confused.

Patting him on the arm. "Dude it's you."

"Could it be the fact it's easy to make Jimmy nervous?" He suggested.

Shaking her head. "No, you are just a big old meany."

"Than I guess this big old meany will be going home alone tonight."

Gasping. "You wouldn't be so cruel?"

"I would."

Smirking. "Fine, where's Tony?" Gemma searched the room.

"What do you need him for?" Looking at her.

Still searching the room. "Maybe he'll want me over. He did after all like my outfit."

Gibbs took her arm and pulled her where they were alone. "I'm not going to sleep with you in a closet while we're here," Gibbs said firmly.

Crossing her arms. "I know, I never expected you were ever going too. You're more of a traditional kind of guy when it comes to sex. Which is fine by me your great in bed."

"How great?" He smirked.

Hitting him in the arm. "Let's get back to the party. Make everyone jealous at how hot a date you have."

Gemma got Gibbs out on the dance floor with a lot of pleading, puppy dog eyes, and threats. She got one dance from him but was happy with that.

It was well after midnight when the gala ended. Gemma had taken a taxi to the ball knowing she'd hitch a ride with Gibbs. She had fallen asleep on the ride back to his place. Gibbs opened the passenger door unbuckled her and carried Gemma inside.

Gemma rolled over when her arm couldn't find anyone she opened her eyes. That part of the bed was empty where Gibbs should be. She climbed out of bed not bothering to throw something over her bra and underwear.

"Can't sleep?" She asked finding him in the basement working on his boat.

Stopping what he was doing. "Looks like you can't either."

"I was sleeping just fine till I rolled over and found the bed empty next to me. Was feeling very lonely and abandoned." Making a sad face, leaning against his work table.

Gibbs went over to her placing the tool in his hand down. "Really?"

"Really. And for abandoning me like you did you have a lot of making up to do." Smiling when he moved in front of her.

He pressed his body against hers. "I can think of something." Going for her lips.

The case the team was on was a confusing one. It wasn't until something Abby said did they figure it out.

They arrested the culprit at a local pool. Ziva, Tony, and McGee were outside of the NCIS building chatting about the recent case.

Gemma pulled up in a faded blue mustang, she had the top down. A grin played across her face when she saw the three of them.

"Congrats on solving the case." She smiled.

Tony walked over leaning on the passenger side of the car. "When you going to come to your senses and realize I'm the better guy you should be seeing?"

"I'll come to my senses when you become cute."

Ziva and Tim snickered in the background. "She seems to have her senses to me, Tony." Grinned Ziva.

Gemma's cell phone went off playing 'I touch myself' by Blondie. Looking down at it she hit the silent button.

"Blondie good choice. Who's got such a classic song?" Tony smirked.

Turning sideways. "Jethro's thought it was fitting." Gemma scrunched her nose.

She laughed when Tony groaned. "I didn't need to know that." He told her.

"You asked." She smiled.

"Why didn't you pick up your phone?" Jethro moved past Tony and climbed into the car.

Smiling. "For what? To come and get you when I'm already here? Don't worry though Tony was keeping me company as we rocked out to your ringtone." He looked at her questioningly at the word ringtone "I'll explain later." Driving off.

Gemma was up on the ladder at work changing the displays on the walls. "Hey Gem where's that invoice from this morning?" Tiffany called from the office.

Calling over her shoulder. "The filing cabinet under 'I hear voices.'"

"Thanks." Going back to the office.

"When did you start hearing voices?" She heard the familiar voice call from below her.

Gemma jumped at the voice causing her to fall off the ladder. When she looked to see who caught her, she saw that it was Gibbs.

Setting her down. "Didn't' mean to scare you."

"Oh my God don't ever do that again." Giving him a shove.

"Than fix your bell."

Closing the ladder. "Whatever. And I don't hear voices for your information. We put our invoices in the file cabinet under 'I hear voices.'"

"Why?" Following her to the back.

Placing it against a wall. "Because it's fun this way. What brings you here?"

"Dinner tonight."

Heading to the front of the sore. "You could have just called."

"Didn't feel like it."

"Awe." Gemma smiled at him from behind the counter.

Confused "What?"

"You missed me. That is so cute."

"See you at 6:30." He called heading for the door.

Gibbs moaned hearing his phone go off next to him. Gemma was curled up next to Jethro, her arms wrapped over his stomach, she didn't even make a noise as he cell went off. Reaching over for the phone he carefully and quietly got out of bed.

Looking at the ID on the phone it read DiNozzo. "Yes?" He said quietly.

"Navy officer outside the NCIS building," Tony said.

Gibbs hung up the phone and left. Gemma rubbed her eyes, hearing her alarm on her phone go off. Reaching to the other side of the bed she found it empty.

The team was on site of the accident Gibbs was over by Ducky when Tim, Ziva, and Tony returned to him. Everyone grew silent as the song ' I want to lick you' played loudly.

Tony leaned over to Gibbs. "Umm boss that is you."

Gibbs grabbed his phone seeing it was Gemma. "What did you do to my phone?" Gibbs walked away from the group.

"Just personalized it for you for when I call."

Gemma heard him groan in irritation. "Well, I'm busy I can't talk."

"You're going to want to come to my place. There's an unmarked package addressed to me with a note. Its highly suspicious since the mail guy hits us around 4/4:30 and no mail is left at peoples doors, they are left by the mailboxes in the hall out front."

Gemma was sitting outside her apartment with the package staring at it and waiting for them. "Well it's not ticking or at least I didn't hear any ticking." She looked up at them.

Gibbs motioned for her to get up. "Did you see anyone or anything out of the ordinary?"

"I was coming back to my place to get a shower and some new clothes before going grocery shopping when I found that." Pointing to the box.

Gibbs went over to the guys checking out the box when Tony took the recently vacated spot. Giving her a toothy grin. "No Blondie?"

"Wasn't good enough. Plus the ludicrous song is more of what I want to do to him. Like when he sings about the library part."

She laughed as Tony walked away from her in disgust. Gemma quickly stopped when she saw the look Gibbs was giving her.

"So this is your place, it's very nice." Tim complimented.

Ziva joined them. "This place is huge."

"And it's cheap. Not to mention I can walk to work." Gemma added.

"If you don't mind me asking. How much are you paying here in rent?" Tim asked.

Gemma looked around. "It's 650 including utilities."

"Seriously?" Tim asked.

"Ya, this place use to be like an asylum or something where a lot of people died. I'm not sure on the details, I just know that my rent is cheap."

Gibbs walked over to her. "Pack your things you're staying with me till this is over."

"I'm not packing my things till you say please." Gemma stood there staring at him.

He gave his famous stare back at her. Ziva and Tim looked back and forth between them both. They stood there quiet and ready to run if something blew up.

Biting the inside of her cheek. "I'm determined to get you to start saying please." Walking to her room.

Gemma sat on the sink in the bathroom brushing her teeth when Gibbs came in to brush his as well. When she finished she crossed her legs and watched Gibbs.

"What?" He asked with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"Still waiting on that please." She smiled back at him.

Spitting into the sink. "Have fun waiting."

Gemma slid off the counter. "Jethro." When he looked she moved her robe off a little showing she had nothing under it. "Since you can't say please I'm going to go crash on the couch."

She felt a pair of hands grab her waist and pull her onto the bed. Straddling her Gibbs held down her hands. Not saying anything he attacked her lips.

Gemma made a swift move so she was on top. They both groaned hearing the song white and nerdy playing.

"What Jimmy?" Gemma said once she grabbed her cell. "No, I'm fine….Jethro's…uh, kind of busy at the moment…Tomorrow will be fine." Gemma turned her phone off before tossing her phone to the side. "Where were we?" Gibbs rolled over so he was on top, Gemma giggled wrapping a leg around his upper thigh.

The sun peeked through the window waking Gemma from her deep sleep. Rubbing her eyes she sat up. When she looked over to Gibbs side she saw a note.

She reached for it and saw that he had written 'please' on it. Laughing she slipped on her bra and panties and ran out of the room. Gemma slid to a halt when she found Tim sitting on the couch reading.

"Oh umm, Gibbs said to stay with you." Tim kept his eyes away from her.

"Well, I have to work today. So I hope you don't mind hanging out in a record store." Heading for the kitchen.

Still not looking at her. "Don't you want to put something on?"

"No, I'm good." She yelled.

An hour later they arrived at the store. "Technicolor Turkey? What kind of name is that for a record store?"

"A freaking fantastically awesome one." Smiling over her shoulder.

Looking around. "But how do people know it's a record store?"

"When they walk in." Going behind the counter.

Tiffany was carrying in a box of CD's when she spotted them. "Hey Gem who's the cutie?" Setting the box on the counter.

"Tim, my bodyguard." She smiled.

"Bodyguard?!" Sounding skeptical.

Nodding. "Yup, an unmarked package was left at my place."

"I can't believe your brother was holding out on us. He works with some very cute guys." Tiffany looked Tim up and down.

Making her way to the office. "And he's single too."

"Even better. When your done watching Gem you should totally give me a call." Tiffany wrote her number down on a piece of paper.

Tim and Tiffany spent the entire time flirting back and forth. Gemma was sitting on the stool behind the counter doing some book work when her cell went off.

"You called the greatest thing on two legs. What do you need?" She recited.

"For you to stop answering the phone like that for starters." Gibbs recited.

Gemma began doodling. "Never. So did you call to criticize the way I answer my phone or did you have something to share."

"Where's McGee?"

Looking up at the two. "He and Tiffany are flirting up a storm as they put CD's away. Why?"

"Give him the phone," Gibbs demanded.

"You seriously need to use please," Gemma said, throwing her pen in their direction. When they looked she held the phone up and mouthed Gibbs.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It was late when Gibbs returned home. When he opened the door he opened it to someone screaming. Grabbing with his gun he silently walked through the house.

Entering the living room he held up his gun as three heads turned to him, two of the three people screamed.

Lowering his gun. "Gemma!"

"Shhhh were watching Nightmare on Elm Street," Gemma said.

Gibbs went overturning the lights on. He saw Gemma, Gemma's co-worker, and Tim. Tim immediately got up moving away from Tiffany.

"Dude Jethro were watching a movie." She went over to switch the light off.

He ushered her over to the kitchen. "What is going on here?"

"You must be getting old if you already forgot why Tim is here. And Tiffany is over because we have movie night once a week. You should join us." Taking his hand.

Staying still. "I'm good."

"Please," Gemma begged to give him puppy dog eyes.

Sighing. "If you stop giving me that face."

"Yay!" She leaned up giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Walking back into the living room. "Sit back down McGee."

"It's ok." Gemma smiled at him.

Tim returned to his seat next to Tiffany, Gibbs sat in the corner of the couch with Gemma. Gemma pulled her feet up, resting her head on his chest. As she placed an arm over his stomach Gibbs threw an arm on the cushion above her head. Even though Tim was a little uncomfortable sitting in his boss' living room with two girls. He was in a little shock to seem him relaxed like this. It was weird to see him act somewhat like a human.

By the time the movie ended Gibbs was asleep. So Gemma saw the others out herself. "I'll see you guys later. And it's your turn to pick the next movie Tiff."

Tim walked Tiffany to her car. "Don't forget to call me when you are done watching Gem." Tiffany reminded him.

"Well, I am not watching her tomorrow how about we go out then?" He threw out.

Unlocking her car. "Than find the guy. Gemma is my best friend and when she is in trouble nothing else is important. So the sooner you do the sooner I slip in my tight, skimpy dress for our date."

"Then I better hurry up and find the guy." He smiled.

Tiffany leaned up giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You better." She whispered in his ear.

After Gemma saw the two out she went over to a sleeping Gibbs, poking him in the side. "Hey, up. Let's go to bed."

"You have to jab me like that?" He said groggily getting up from the couch.

"Could have given you a wet willy but won't be as entertaining if I did to you like it would be if I did it to Tony."

Crawling into bed. "Wet willy?"

"It's when someone would lick their finger than stick it in your ear."

Looking at her. "Why would you do that?"

"Because it's funny." Giving him a kiss before laying down.

This time Tony was to watch her. "Let me get this straight. You, Gibbs, Tiffany, and Mcgeek watched a movie together. At Gibbs' place." Tony asked flabbergasted as he followed her into Technicolor Turkey.

"If you don't believe me ask Tiff." Gemma nodded at her. "Tony doesn't believe you, me, Jethro and Tim watched a movie at Jethro's place." Joining her friend behind the counter.

"Oh yup we did, plus Tim and I have a date once this thing is solved. So please hurry and solve this case."

Tony now was having a really hard time taking everything in. "He what?"

"We have a date, I can't' wait. Which I wanted to ask if I can borrow your hooker heels for the date?" Turning to Gemma.

Tony smirked, "Hooker heals?"

"Shut up and yes you can borrow them."

He leaned on the counter. "Gibbs see you in these hooker heals?"

"And the hooker dress and undergarments too. Dude which reminds me, you so should wear that set you bought at Victoria secrets."

They made their way to the back. "Which one?" Tiffany asked.

"Wear the blue on one on the first date…" And that was all Tony heard. He groaned wanting to hear what the rest of what Gemma had to say.

Later that day Gemma and Tiffany were up front going over receipts when Tony got a call. "Really?! When? Yes, boss, sure boss. I'll let her know." Gemma was looking at Tony when he hung up.

"What's wrong?" Gemma asked.

Tony took a deep breath. "Jimmy has been taken."

"What? Why?" Falling onto the stool.

"We don't know for sure yet. But we think it has something to do with the body we found and that package. But Gibbs wants us at NCIS right now."

Gibbs wasn't around when they arrived. "Tiffany? What are you doing here? Are you ok?" Tim asked seeing the three come off the elevator.

"I'm here for moral support. Jimmy has been kidnapped." Answered Tiffany.

"Where's Jethro?" Gemma asked.

Tim thought for a second. "Don't know. He disappeared a few minutes ago."

"But he should be back soon. Gibbs wanted me to tell you when you arrived that you were to check to see if Abby or Ducky found anything." Ziva told Tony.

Tony left the two with Ziva and Tim. When Gibbs returned he didn't see Gemma anywhere. But he did see her co-worker Tiffany sitting next to Tim. Gibbs stared at the two down at Tim's desk.

"Boss!" He said standing up.

"Aren't you the friend? What are you doing here?" Gibbs looked down at Tiffany.

Getting up. "For starters, it's Tiffany and secondly doing what a best friend does. Be there when their friend needs someone."

"Right now it looks like you are distracting part of my team."

"Well, actually boss she was giving a list of names and numbers of everyone they know." Tim piped in.

Going to his desk. "Ziva and Tony?"

"Went to check out a possible suspect. Sir." Tim informed him.

"Gemma?"

Tim looked around. "She's…..she was." Tiffany went over to Gibbs and whispered in his ear.

"What did you tell him?" Tim asked watching his boss vacate his desk.

"She's off hiding. Didn't want people to know she was scared."

Tim sat back down at his desk. "Why? Her brother is missing."

"She doesn't like to show people when she is scared or crying."

"Sounds like Gibbs."

Taking her seat back next to Tim. "Gemma was popular in school for a reason. She always stuck up for those who couldn't. Always got along with pretty much everyone. Someone was getting picked on, she found the bully and made him pay. I think that's why she doesn't like to show she is scared or hurting. She has been so use to being the hero its hard for her to be any other way."

Gibbs found Gemma sitting between the vending machines. She had a bunch of empty food wrappers and a few empty soda bottles.

"You have to find him, Jethro." Quickly getting up she threw her arms around him. "It may not seem like it but I am nothing without him. He is my best friend next Tiff. So please, please find him and alive."

Rubbing her back. "I know."

"He is that little voice that I should have in my head but I lack. I just didn't listen to it when I decided to date you."

Releasing her from the hug. "I should have had someone to warn me about you." He said.

"You make me sound like a horrible person."

"You know you still would have asked me out. Warning or no warning." Gemma laughed at Gibbs statement. "Now come on we have to find Jimmy."

Tiffany took Gemma with her as she went to get food for everyone. She knew that her best friend was stressing out and was trying everything to keep her mind off it.

The two soon returned with arms full of food. Gemma sat over by Gibbs as she nibbled at her food.

"How's she holding up?" Tim whispered to Tiffany.

"She's doing good. If she's doing what she did when her dog past we should start to worry."

Setting his food down. "What's that?"

"Laying on the floor juggling while eating some junk food. She spent three weeks like that." Taking a bit of her food. It wasn't long before Gibbs yelled at them to get back to work.

It was getting late and the team was still hard at work. Gemma was sitting under the window looking at a picture of Jimmy on her phone. And Tiffany was fast asleep on the corner of Tim's desk.

"You wanted to see me, Jethro?" Ducky said as he approached.

"Take Gemma and her friend back to your place for the night," Gibbs said.

Ducky looked to her. "How's she doing?"

"Her twin brother is missing. How would you be doing?"

Ducky went over waking Tiffany before going to Gemma. "Gemma you and your friend are staying with me tonight."

"Thank you but I'm going to stay here." She waved him off.

"You are going with Ducky," Gibbs called over from his desk.

Getting up. "Jethro no. I want to be here when you find Jimmy." Moving to him.

"And I'm telling you to go with Ducky. Get some rest."

Planting her feet. "No." She said firmly.

Gibbs dragged her into the elevator. "Gem, it would be best if you went and got some rest."

"How can I sleep when my brother is missing?" Her eyes began to get all watery.

Pulling her into a hug. "Because things are going to get done faster when you are not around."

"Are you telling me I am a distraction to the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs?!" Looking up at him.

Giving her a half smile. "No, your friend is to McGee."

"But I want to stay here with you," Gemma told him.

"Go get some sleep and in the morning you can come back." Gibbs covered her mouth with his hand when she was about to say something. "Just do it. No argument or smart comment." Going over he turned the elevator back on. "Please." He said when he turned back to her.

Gemma smiled. "Fine." She said before giving him a kiss.

Ducky walked downstairs to find Gemma curled up on the couch with the TV on. "Gemma, what are you doing up?" He asked.

Turning her head to him. "Can't sleep."

"Are you watching Singing In The Rain?" Joining her on the couch.

"It's one of my favorite movies ever."

Ducky smiled. "Its one of mine as well."

"They are going to find Jimmy right?" Gemma asked.

"Jethro will."

Sitting up. "Alive?"

"Of course." He held out an arm, Gemma scooted over to him. "Jethro will make sure of that." Wrapping an arm around her.

The three brought everyone breakfast the next day. "You guys find him yet?" Gemma asked once she reached them.

"Someone would have contacted you if we had," Gibbs said.

"Next time just say no." Throwing a bag of food at his chest as she stormed off. Gemma didn't speak to Gibbs all morning.

Tiffany and Gemma were returning from the vending machines when Gemma dropped the food in her hands.

"Blaine!" Gemma gasped.

Tiffany's eyes were big. "I thought you said he was dead."

"That's because I was told he was."

He walked over to them with open arms. "Gemmy!"

Tony turned to Ziva and McGee and mouthed 'Gemmy'. Everyone including Gibbs was watching the display.

Gemma slapped him across the face when he got near. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened to Jimmy and came to be here for you."

She spits in his face. "Go away."

"But I came all this way to be here for you." Going in for another hug.

Pushing him away. "Stop."

Gibbs went over to them. "She obviously doesn't want a hug from you."

"Who are you anyway? The hug police." He laughed at his own joke.

Gemma was holding on to Gibbs' arm. "I've been seeing him since October you douche."

"But we're engaged."

Ziva, Tim, and Tony all gasped. "Was Blaine was engaged. I'm not the one who up and left. I thought you were dead."

"I'm back and we can continue where we left off." He smiled.

Gemma walked away from him. "Nice going you jackass." Tiffany ran after her.

Blaine stood there still smiling. "So how can I help you?"

"You've done enough." Grumbled Gibbs returning to his desk.

Tony moved next to him. "Consider yourself lucky for every second you're alive if Gibbs doesn't kill you."

An hour after the blow out with Gemma and Blaine they got a phone call. The person on the other end wanted a body in the morgue. They said if the body wasn't returned to them by three that day, they were going to kill Jimmy.

The team scrambled around getting things situated and ready, Gibbs had a plan within five minutes of the call.

Gibbs had Tony take Blaine down to Abby. Since he refuses to leave he wanted Blaine away from him.

Tiffany and Gemma were returning as the team was heading out. "You find Jimmy?"

"Sort of," Tim answered as they climbed in the elevator.

"I'm coming with." Gemma was stopped by Gibbs as she tried getting on.

"Your staying here, and don't argue." He pointed at her. Gemma huffed as the doors closed, she hated waiting.

Gibbs flew down the road as the others hung on to the car for dear life. They came to a screeching halt at there destination.

"Ziva Tony around back. McGee with me." Gibbs ordered.

Tony and Ziva hid in the shadows with there guns drawn out. As Gibbs and McGee walked in being immediately frisked.

Gemma paced back and forth as she waited. Tiffany kept taking the things from her so she wouldn't juggle them.

"This is killing me. What if they hurt Jimmy? And if they did how bad? He won't be able to take it. Or what if he is dead? I can't handle this Tiff."

Giving her a hug. "Jimmy will be ok."

Ducky had come up and invited them for some tea. But they weren't there long before Blaine found them. Gemma agreed to talk with him privately. She made sure they were in the window for Tiffany and Ducky could see.

"All right speak," Gemma said.

"I'm sorry for starters and second I'm sorry."

Crossing her arms. "I don't accept your apologies.

Nodding. "I figured you would say that but I thought you should know that I was sorry."

"Why did you leave?"

"Because I was stupid, because of what had happened and thought I could find someone better. But I've realized that no one is better than you." He confessed.

Punching him in the nose. "You're a fucking ass. I liked it better when I thought you were dead."

"I said I was sorry and told you no one is better." He held his nose.

"What do I look like some sappy ass slut? Besides, I don't ever want you back. I have Jethro and I couldn't be happier."

His eyes went into slits. "Jethro?"

"Ya, you met him earlier. The guy I've been seeing since October."

"But he is so old."

Rolling her eyes. "He makes me happy. I'd give you your engagement ring back but I sold it so Tiffany and I could go to Gettysburg. I'm done talking to you. We are over and I don't ever want to see you again. Leave now."

Blaine followed her back to the autopsy room. "But I don't want to give you up."

"You did the day you left. Now go away." Gemma repeated.

"No." He said.

Ducky stood. "Do as she says or I shall remove you myself."

"Fine, I'll go. But just remember you will miss me and come crawling back to me. And when you do I'll reject you like you have me." He told her, holding his nose to keep his nose from bleeding more.

Gemma fell to the floor. "I can't do this anymore." She started balling her eyes out. Tiffany and Ducky knelt to her and tried to comforter her as best they could.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Gemma ended up having a panic attack while waiting for Gibbs and the team. Tiffany eventually got her to calm down and take a nap.

She wasn't sleeping long when she felt someone shake her. "Gemma wake up we have to go," Tiffany said.

"Where are we going?" She followed her.

Gemma ran through the hospital doors and straight to the receptionist, slamming her hands down. "Jimmy Palmer's room."

"And you are?" She asked.

"His twin sister Gemma Palmer. Where is he?" Gemma drummed her fingers in irritation. "What is taking so long?"

Tiffany finally caught up with her. "Chill Gem and give the poor lady a chance."

"My brother has been kidnapped and is now in a hospital and you're telling me to chill?!"

"Jimmy Palmer room 327." The lady answered.

Gemma took off to the room. "Thank you," Tiffany said politely.

Tony, Ziva, and Tim were in the room as Gemma ran in. "Jimmy!" She called out jumping onto the bed. He made a noise of pain as his sister threw her arms tightly around him.

Placing a hand on her back. "You hurting me."

"I'm just so happy you're alive." She gave her brother a teary smile.

She sat at the end of Jimmy's bed all day. She refused to leave his side for anything as everyone from work had come by to visit with him.

Gemma had gone home to shower and change with some reluctance, before going back to the hospital. On the way back she stopped off to talk to Gibbs.

She found him in the basement. "Hey, stranger." She grinned as he grumbled something incoherent. "You making this hard to thank you with you being like this."

"Blaine?" He turned to her.

Leaning on the boat. "Old news."

"You didn't tell me of him because?"

"The same reason you haven't told me about your ex-wives."

Gibbs went back to sanding his boat. "Why didn't you marry him?"

"Blaine and I got engaged a week before I found out I was pregnant. And when I did we were both happy beyond belief. A month after we found out I was pregnant I lost the child and then Blaine bailed. Leaving me alone to deal with the loss of our kid. Don't worry though, because if it wasn't for him leaving I would have been married with possibly another kid. Not standing in a basement with a very hot and sexy man, who builds boats in a basement. Which I find odd."

Moving in front of her. "Why is that odd?"

"Because I always thought serial killers and villains hide out in there basements plotting out there evil ways to take over the world. Now NCIS agents/ex-marines are on that list."

He placed a hand on either side of her. "Now I'm evil?"

"But I find that very attractive. I got to get back to Jimmy. I'll see you tomorrow." Giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Gibbs grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to him. "You've been gone this long a few more minutes won't be that bad." Kissing her.

"I promise tomorrow you'll have me all to yourself if you let me go to see Jimmy now." He didn't let her go. "Jethro! Come on I want to see my brother." He started kissing at her neck, Gemma moaned. "Stop that." She giggled.

One of Gibbs' hands reached under her shirt. She tried pushing his hand away but it wasn't working out so well. Slapping his hand again. "I'm going." Gibbs groaned watching her walk up the stairs and out of the house.

The next morning Gibbs stopped off at the hospital. Gemma was sleeping in the empty bed next to Jimmy, Tiffany soon walked in after him. Smiling at Gibbs she went over to Gemma licked her finger and stuck it in her friend's ear.

Gemma jumped "Awe Tiff." Wiping at her ear.

"You know that was funny." Handing her a bag of food.

"Jethro." Gemma smiled when she spotted him.

Jimmy rolled his eyes when Gemma went over giving Gibbs a kiss on the cheek. "What are you doing here? Don't you have work?" Tiffany joked with Gibbs.

"Good thing about being the boss, I'll go when I can." Handing Gemma his extra coffee.

Grinning. "This is my lucky day free breakfast and free coffee."

Everyone's head turned to the door when they heard someone come in. "Blaine go away. I don't want anything to do with you." Gemma said.

Holding up the balloons. "I brought these for Jimmy." He said.

Gibbs dropped his coffee slamming Blaine against the wall. "Jethro!" Gemma yelled.

Blaine tried to pull Gibbs off of him. "What the fuck?"

"You are going to be thanking God you are in a hospital when I'm done with you," Gibbs said through gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

Gemma moved to there side. "He knows about us getting engaged and the baby mishap."

"What baby mishap?" Jimmy asked.

Looking over to her brother. "It's nothing."

"Gemmy…."

"Don't call me that." She interrupted.

"Gemma I am so sorry. I really am. When you lost the baby I couldn't take it. You somehow changed in my eyes. I needed to get away, clear my head." Gibbs let him go long enough to punch him. Gemma moved in front of the two to stop them.

Cupping Gibbs' face. "Look at me. Kicking his ass will help no one. All you have to remember is that you have me now and he never will. And if you leave now and be a good boy today I'll let you know why I'm going to be sticking with you for good." Gibbs just stood there.

When he didn't move Gemma pulled him out of the room. She told a passing nurse that someone needed help in the room they just exited.

They stood there in silence looking everywhere but at each other for a brief moment. "Thanks." Gemma quietly said giving him a kiss.

"I have to get back to work. See you tonight."

Tilting her head. "What's tonight?"

"You promised me I'd have you all to myself if I let you see Jimmy last night. And if I was as you said a good boy today you are telling me why you are sticking around with me for awhile." She smiled at him once more.

Heading back to Jimmy's room. "I change my mind, be a bad boy they are hotter."

"If you say so…..Gemmy."

She gasped. "Shut up I hate that name!"

Gibbs smiled heading down the hall away from her. Jimmy got out later that day, he was given the green light by the doctors to be able to go home.

Gemma helped him to his house. "What is this about a baby mishap?" Jimmy asked when they were inside his apartment.

"I miscarried and when Blaine found out he bounced and I didn't see him till a few days ago," Gemma said nonchalantly.

Jimmy would have fallen off his seat if he could. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Oh ya, Jimmy telling my brother I miscarried was right on the top of my list. Right next to me feeling like I've died because I just lost the baby and feeling uglier than shit because my fiancé left me."

"Everything does not have to be so sarcastic with you or snotty."

Glaring at him. "I'm leaving."

"Whatever Gemma be like." Jimmy threw at her.

Gibbs wondered where Gemma was, it was getting late. When he opened the front door he found Gemma sitting on his porch. Gibbs sat next to her without saying a word.

Gemma took Gibbs arm and wrapped it around her, she then proceeded to cry into his shoulder. He ushered her inside and to the couch.

This time it was Gibbs who found Gemma down in the basement. She was sitting under the boat, playing with one of his tools in her hand.

"I didn't love him. Not only was I going to marry someone I was going to have a child with someone I didn't love. You know how I know?" Gibbs shook his head no, leaning on the half made boat. "I dreaded seeing him, I dreaded his touch. Everything about him I dreaded."

Taking the tool away from her. "At least you know."

"Ya well, I know that now and I know that I love you." She gave him a scared child look after she said it. Gibbs' eyes shot up at her when he heard those words spill from Gemma's lips. "You don't have to say it back. But I figured you should know. I know it's like a major what the hell moment. But you are always on my freaking mind. I think about you like every five second and when I do, I smile and get butterflies in my stomach. I can barely get anything done because I'm way to busy thinking about what you are up to…"

Gibbs leaned over, shutting her up with a kiss. "You talk too much." He told her. She squealed falling backward with Gibbs, Gemma felt him smile against her lips.

Gibbs laid there under his boat with Gemma as she slept. He thought he might have to keep this boat, it's not fully made and already it's got some great memories with it.

Gemma woke up in Gibbs bed, confused for a second as she sat up. The last thing she remembered was being in the basement. Looking over at the clock it read 10. Gemma was starting to get used to waking up in an empty bed with Gibbs as she quickly dressed for work.

She fiddled around before going into work that morning. Gemma loved owning her own business, she had her own hours. And her and Tiffany had a great spot for the store, everyone came to them for music. So business was good all year around.

Gemma came through the back grabbing a box of records on her way up to the front. Dropping them on the ground by the counter she joined Tiffany behind it.

The costumer she was helping looked at Gemma. "What happened?"

Looking at him. "What?"

"The dog tags around your neck. What happened to him? He die in combat or something?" The guy questioned.

Gemma looked down at her necklace. "Holy shiz balls there Jethro's" Looking at them.

"What?" Tiffany grabbed for them.

Gemma looked at the costumer. "He loves me." And she ran from the store.

The customer looked at Tiffany. "Her boyfriend isn't dead he works at NCIS."

"What's that?" Tilting his head.

Handing him the bag of merchandise. "Navy Criminal Investigative Service."

"What about you? You seeing anyone?" He smiled up at her.

Smirking. "Sort of. It's one of her boyfriend's team members. She's dating the boss of the team, I'm for one of the other guys."

"Is everyone who works for this store required to date someone from there?"

Shrugging. "Not really. But her brother is a medical examiner for NCIS, so it was inevitable. For her at least."

"Those guys are lucky dating you two. Makes me wish I was one of them if it meant I'd be with someone like you." He winked at her before leaving the store.

Gemma paced in the elevator as it climbed the levels of the NCIS building. She bolted off it when the doors slid open. Not seeing Gibbs at his desk. "Where is he?"

"We don't know. He was here for a while then disappeared an awhile ago." Tony answered.

"Is there a problem?" Ziva asked.

Biting her bottom lip. "No problem just that I am the happiest person alive right now."

"Why is that?" Tony asked.

Making her way back to the elevator. "Can't talk but I'm sure you'll know by tomorrow. Tiff will tell Tim tonight on their date." Disappearing on the elevator.

"Who's Tiff?" Ziva asked walking over to McGee's desk.

"Just a girl," Tim answered going back to his computer.

Tony mischievously grinned. "Tiff is Tiffany Gemma's friend. She is the one who brought Jimmy that basket of goodies with the card that sang 'I'm a survivor.'"

Ziva snapped her fingers. "Ahh, she's pretty. Way to go Timothy."

Later that night Tim knocked on Tiffany's front door. His mouth went dry when she opened the door. Blushing. "You going to stand there all night or we going to have dinner?"

"Sorry, ready?" He asked.

Grinning. "For you always."

Tim was a gentleman and pulled Tiffany's chair out for her when they reached the restaurant. "Thank you. You want to know what's up with Gemma and Jethro." Smiling as Tim sat across from her.

"That thought never crossed my mind."

Tiffany giggled. "It reads all over your face. Gemma spent the night at his house and today she came to work completely unaware that at some point while she slept he put his dog tags on her. She didn't know that till someone pointed it out to her. Then she ran from the store to find him. And that was the last I heard or saw of her."

"Gibbs gave her his dog tags!" Tim was stunned.

Reaching for her glass of water that was on the table. "I figured he did it because Gem finally told Jethro she loved him."

"Really?" Tim choked on his water.

"Yes but enough about them. I hear you went to MIT. What was that like?" And from there, their date officially took off.

Gemma left NCIS and sat in her car as she thought. Gibbs wasn't picking up his phone so she went back to his place. Playing with the dog tags as she drove as fast as she could.

The front door was only open half way. Gemma popped her head around a few boxes. "Jethro." She called. "Jethro you here?"

She found him in his room by the dresser. "What is with all the boxes. You moving somewhere?"

"Making some room for some of your stuff." He answered.

Scrunching her eyebrows. "What?"

"You heard me."

Gibbs walked over to her, wrapping his arms around Gemma when he saw it dawned on her. "I am one lucky girl, your dog tags, and space in your bedroom. Makes up for you ruining my good pair of Gucci shoes."

Kissing her. "I'll just buy you new ones."

"I got them off the Gucci website offline for $585 dollars."

His arms fell to his side as he took a step back. "They were how much?"

"$585 bucks and there my favorite pair next to the ones Tiffany borrowed for her date with Tim tonight."

Going back to the bedroom. "About time but I'm not paying for your shoes."

"The price in looking hot all for you isn't cheap and you are paying for a new pair." Following him into the bathroom. "So the dog tags and getting some space in your room, it means what I think it means."

Looking at her standing in the doorway all shy and scared of what he might say that it might not be what she thinks.

He heard her take a deep breath when he spoke. "Yes."

She threw her arms around him as her kiss was firm but passionate. They both laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I hope you know that just because you did what you did today. Doesn't exclude you from replacing my Gucci shoes."

Laying on his side to her, propping herself up on his arm. "I'm not paying for those shoes."

"We will see about that." Gemma scrunched her nose with a giggle.

 **THE END**


End file.
